


Masterful Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there is something Harry can learn from Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterful Lessons

Title: Masterful Lessons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Perhaps there is something Harry can learn from Draco.  
Word Count: 334  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** 's prompt 25: Summer Activities.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Masterful Lessons

~

Harry shifted nervously, trying to aim. This croquet stuff was terribly boring, but it was better than sitting inside and talking to the Ministry officials. When he’d seen the game set up on the grounds, he’d decided to investigate. It was providing some entertainment at least. Only it appeared that his Quidditch skills were not adequate to this task. He’d already missed the last four shots and he couldn’t figure out why.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Draco said from behind him.

Harry jumped. “What do you know about it anyway, Draco?” he asked, irritated. It figured Draco had followed him. It seemed as if every time Harry turned around, Draco was there.

Draco laughed softly. “Croquet is the summer sport of the wizarding elite, Harry,” he replied. “I grew up knowing how to play, and you’re holding the mallet all wrong.”

Harry blew out a frustrated breath. “Fine. How am I supposed to hold it, then? Tell me.”

Draco sauntered over and stood behind Harry. “It’s easier if I show you,” he murmured, reaching around Harry and placing his hands on top of his.

Harry stiffened slightly as Draco’s body brushed against his. “What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

Draco leaned so close that his lips tickled the back of Harry’s neck, making him shiver. “I’m giving you a croquet lesson, Harry,” he said softly. “Do try to pay attention.”

As Draco deftly repositioned Harry’s hands and showed him the way to shift his weight, Harry tried to ignore his body’s burgeoning arousal.

When he was satisfied with Harry’s stance, Draco backed away. “Try it now,” he said.

Harry did, and watched as the ball flew straight to its intended target. “Wow. Thanks, Draco,” he said.

Draco shrugged. “No problem. Croquet is one of my favourite summer activities. One of many.” With a wink, Draco walked away.

Harry stared after him, wondering why he felt an overwhelming need to discover what else Draco liked to do for fun in the summer.

~


End file.
